Dirty Sanchez
Dirty Sanchez is a British stunt and prank TV series featuring a group of three Welsh skateboarders and one English skateboarder, bound by their love of harming themselves and each other, through dangerous stunts. The performers are Matthew Pritchard, Lee Dainton, Micheal Locke (mainly known as Pancho) and Dan Joyce, and were originally based in Newport, South Wales, but later series of the show take place elsewhere in the United Kingdom and the world. Series Series one: Front end and Rear end Series one of the show consists of eight episodes. Each episode focused on a different point about each Sanchez for example Family and Relationships and would have friends,family and even the Sanchez boys themselves being interviewed about the subject matter. There were stunts jotted about in the interviews and throughout the episode as a whole. Series one met with a mixed reception some calling it lack lustering while some call it a ripoff of jackass, which aired on MTV around the same time. Series two: Job for the boyos Job for the boyos saw the Sanchez crew return this time working at some jobs each week. Their were more stunts involved and the distance traveled was more varied as the crew goes to America for the final episode. Unlike Series one, this series became a huge hit resulting in the show becoming the biggest hit in MTV UK history and is still the only MTV UK series to be broadcast in the United States. Series three: European Invasion Series three saw the Sanchez crew going around Europe on a "Major Tour" and each episode saw the Sanchez crew in different countries every week in preparation for a live show at the end. They were joined by their tour manager Johnny B who often had to get the boys out of trouble. As the series progressed each Sanchez member were slowly starting to lose their minds resulting in fights occurring and this getting out of hand. This series met with positive reviews. Series four: The movie This series started off with the movie being released in 2006. The movie revolves around the Sanchez boys going around the world to find the seven deadly sins. The series itself was more or less about the behind the scenes features and the thoughts running through the minds of the Sanchez boys during the stunts. Stunts The series is notorious for having some of the most extreme stunts on TV some of which were cut from air. The the style of stunts consists of Piercing/cutting stunts, Heavy impact stunts, gross out stunts and shooting stunts. The show also had a ranch of pranks most common being the Pancho wake up pranks however there are even some pranks that involve the public being involved. Future? It is unknown whether Dirty Sanchez will return to TV. Whenever asked about this, Lee Dainton expresses that fans will have to wait for MTV to make a decision, though this is unlikely to happen. That said Dainton and Pritchard continue the Dirty Sanchez legacy through stunts on YouTube and during "Pritchard vs Dainton" live shows. Trivia *The name Dirty Sanchez comes from a sexual act. *Dirty Sanchez was almost cancelled after one series but was saved. *Interestingly enough, on the Jackass commentary, Dave England claims that Dirty Sanchez was years before Jackass and even hints that some Jackass stunts had been inspired by Dirty Sanchez. Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:Stunt groups Category:Series